Huang Tianxiang
Huang Tianxiang is Huang Feihu's youngest son and Huang Tianhua's younger brother. He is the second party member to join Taigong Wang. Role in Game Huang Tianxiang was living with his mother in King Zhou's capital, Morning Song. When his mother sensed that danger was approaching their home, she hid him in a secret compartment and told him to not come out. Since he obeyed, he becomes the lone survivor of the following massacre lead by Hu Ximei. He braves himself to attack only when intruders hear his movements. By then, however, the original attackers have fled and the ones who spotted him were the cautious Taigong Wang and Yang Jian. A distressed Huang Feihu notices him and, after an exchange of polite introductions, he joins his father's quest to leave their home. After the final battle, he and his family work to restore Morning Song under Ji Fa's reign. Although he doesn't make an appearance, he is briefly mentioned in Fengshen Yanyi 2. His brother mentions that he left on a training journey to improve himself. Personality A bright, obedient, and honest child, Huang Tianxiang is Huang Feihu's pride and joy. He is a caring son who is fond of his family. He treasures his mother and cries out for her when he is stressed. When his father and brother argue, his presence is enough to stop their resentments for one another. He personally desires to grow up quickly and become strong like his comrades. Fighting Style Huang Tianxiang's greatest talent is his easy access to any weapon or magic type. Since he has a high dexterity rating, he can master skills at a quick rate. His weaknesses lies in his average defense and low magic proficiency, which may either limit him as a long-distance fighter or may require that he equips the best armor at all times. He is very useful during the early stages of the game, but his strength and speed loses to other characters later in the story. Depending on how the players choose to raise him, however, he may continue to be one of the most flexible characters in the party. The following lists his starting weapon and magic proficiencies. :Sword - 1/9 :Spear - 1/9 :Club - 1/Master :Bow - 1/Master :Earth - 1/8 :Healing - 1/8 :Illusion - 1/7 :Chi - 1/9 Fengshen Yanyi Huang Tianxiang is Huang Feihu's fourth and youngest son. He accompanied his father in his journey to leave Morning Song and served in the West Qi army. In chapter 39, he won fame when he slayed the formidable general, Feng Lin, with one thrust from his silver spear. He was only a lad at the time but he wielded the weapon with considerable skill. In spite of his age, he continued to join his father and brothers in the following campaigns against Shang. In chapter 73, his family faced Qiu Yin at Green Dragon Pass. The Shang commander challenged to see Huang Feihu's face on the field for a duel with one of his generals. They responded by sending Huang Tianxiang who slew his challenger in one blow. Furious of his opponent's skill, Qiu Yin personally rode to fight the lad with two additional generals. Despite being outnumbered, Huang Tianxiang wounded Qiu Yin twice and forced the commander to retreat. The young man also won the hasty rematch that followed, making his enemy fume with rage and humiliation. In chapter 74, Huang Tianxiang and Qiu Yin vehemently clashed blades once more in the field. Wanting to have revenge at whatever cost, Qiu Yin used the red pearl in his face to mysteriously induce the boy to slumber. Once Huang Tianxiang was asleep and thrown to the commander's feet, Qiu Yin promptly had his hated enemy executed. He died when he was 17. His body was laid across the pass the following day, which enraged one of the attacking generals, Ne Zha. Since Qiu Yin's pearl had no effect on the mystical boy, the Shang commander fled from the pass with several broken bones. Huang Tianxiang's body was taken down and shown to his father. Seeing his son's body on the pass, Huang Feihu resolved that he could not bear to lose any more of his sons and ordered his third son, Huang Tianjue, to remain behind to guard Huang Tianxiang's remains. Gallery Fyhuangtianxiang-portraits.jpg|Fenshen Yanyi portraits Category:Fengshen Yanyi Characters